Mystery Man
by Dlynn
Summary: ONE SHOT. Edward and Jacob are going to fight to the death, and the winner will spend a special night with Bella. Who will win?


**Mystery Man**

**By Dlynn**

I didn't know who was coming tonight, but I knew I have to be ready for a night I wouldn't forget. Edward and Jacob were fighting to the death right now, I wanted to stop them, but it would be too late.

_"Please don't do this," I stepped in between Edward and Jacob._

_"It's too late Bella," Edward said to me._

_Tears were streaming down my face I didn't want this to happen._

_"It's for the best," Jacob told me gently in his husky voice._

_I shook my head, "Please don't fight each other,"_

_"Bella go back inside and get ready for bed," Edward told me with his musical voice._

_I looked at him and stared at his beautiful golden eyes, but all I could see was hatred towards Jacob, I looked away from Edward, and looked at Jacob, he gave me a little smile, "Don't worry Bella it will all be over soon, the winner will be with you tonight."_

_I closed my eyes, but when I opened my eyes they were gone._

After I got out of the shower, I put on my pink babydoll nightgown, I went into my room and closed the door. My heart was pounding like crazy, I walked over to my window and opened it. Who was coming tonight, Edward? Jacob? I didn't want this to happen, but I guess it was meant to be. I promised myself not to cry when the winner comes through my window.

After I opened my bedroom window, I felt a cold breeze hit my body, my skin made goosebumps, I walked over to my bed, and I got underneath the covers, as I looked up at my bedroom ceiling it was almost pitched dark. I turned over on my side, and I fell asleep too quickly. When I was sleep there was no dreams, no nightmares, just total darkness after I closed my eyes.

I began to wake up when I heard someone coming through the window, I still had my eyes closed, I was too afraid to see who was the winner. He walked over to my bed, he slowly pulled the covers down to the end of the bed, my breathing started to become heavier, I just needed to hear the voice of the man who won, I promise to stay with him for the rest of my life. He sat on the bed, I was facing the wall and my back was facing him. He leaned forward next to my face to whisper in my ear, "It's over Bella," Jacob won the fight.

I shifted to lay on my back, I wanted to see his face, but it was too dark, all I could see was his outline, I reached up to touch his face, I didn't want him to see me cry, Jacob wrapped me around his left arm and lifted me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and was facing him while sitting up, while he was gently kissing the side of my neck, I was massaging the back of his neck.

I began to lean my head back as he was kissing the front of my neck, I ran my fingers through his black silky hair. Our lips soon met each other, it started out gentle and then I felt his tongue sneaking into my mouth relaxing my tongue. Jacob's hands began to fall down my back side to my butt, I could feel his hands going up my gown.

We pulled away to breath after kissing for a long time, I could see Jacob's face a little better and I gave him a shy smile. He began to slowly lift my nightgown over my head, As it started going over my head I raised my arms into the air as my nightgown came off.

I was feeling kind of embarrassed exposing myself, and I covered breasts with my arms. "It's okay Bella, you don't have to cover them," he placed his hands on my arms and gently moved them to my sides. I looked up at him into his eyes, and I felt more relaxed being with him. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, it felt so good having my skin up against his.

He gently laid me down on my bed, Jacob still sat beside me, I felt his warm hand feeling my cheek, I covered his hand with mine, suddenly a tear escaped my eyes and fell down my cheek. Jacob felt the tear touch his hand, he laid down next to me, I didn't know what he was thinking.

My body felt cold, I had my hands up to my chest and tried not to shiver, but Jacob put his arm around me and gently moved me closer to him, he kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away from my cheek. "I love you Bella, I give you my whole heart to you," he told me softly.

I burried my face into his chest and kissed it slowly for a while, after I pulled away I looked up at him, "My heart only beats for you Jacob, until the day I die."

I felt both of his arms wrapped around me, and holding me tightly. Jacob's hands were feeling my back, and then it began to slide down to my underwear, his fingertips got inside and he began to gently pull them down. When I felt them at my ankles I kicked them off.

I was lying on my back and Jacob was very close to my side, his face close to mine, I looked into his eyes as he looked at mine. He began to lean in and kiss me, as we kissed his hand cupped my breast and gently squeezed it. I moan a little from his warm touch, and I could tell that he was enjoying it.

Jacob's hand that was on my breast moved all the way down to my inner thighs, he pulled back to look at me, and then I felt his fingers go inside me, I pushed my head back into my pillow, the pain felt so good, I grabbed Jacob's arm and squeezed his muscles, I couldn't control my moaning, Jacob kissed the side of my neck it helped soothed the pain. When he pulled his fingers out, Jacob quickly comfort me, "How did you like it?"

"I loved it," I was breathing heavily, "please do it again," it almost sounded like I was begging him. Jacob smiled and moved on top of me, I felt Jacob unbottoning his jeans, when I felt his erection, he kissed me on the mouth, "your ready?" he asked calmly. I gave a little nod, and then I felt his erection go into me.

My chest rose after I felt the sweet pain, my body felt like it was on fire and I loved it. I tried not to scream, but I felt him going in deeper, my moaning became louder, Jacob began kissing me and I relaxed more. When Jacob stopped he moved on my side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I will never leave you Bella," Jacob whispered in my ear as he pulled the bedsheet over me. I reached up to kiss him gently, I smiled at him with tears streaming down my face, I wasn't sad, I was happy, to be Jacob right now and starting a new life with him, "I will never leave you either."


End file.
